


Sementifer

by goddessofcruelty



Series: Chrisaac One Shots [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Inflation, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Sounding, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris steps slowly into the cave, shotgun at the ready. He'd given the wolf a good half hour to investigate whatever it was that he'd smelled, but it had been too long, and Chris decided to go in after him. Another careful step, letting his eyes adjust to the gloom, not yet pulling for his infrared goggles. A few more steps, and he hears a gurgling noise that sounds terrifyingly like the rattle of someone's last breath. Chris rounds a corner, desperately hoping to not see Isaac's corpse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sementifer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).



> Note: Not sure if seeds technically count for the oviposition, but better safe than sorry.

“Isaac?”

Chris steps slowly into the cave, shotgun at the ready. He'd given the wolf a good half hour to investigate whatever it was that he'd smelled, but it had been too long, and Chris decided to go in after him. Another careful step, letting his eyes adjust to the gloom, not yet pulling for his infrared goggles. A few more steps, and he hears a gurgling noise that sounds terrifyingly like the rattle of someone's last breath. Chris rounds a corner, desperately hoping to not see Isaac's corpse.

Instead what he sees is Isaac wrapped in so many vines that he looks like a verdant mummy. The gurgling he'd heard must have been from the one that was wriggling between Isaac's lips, blue eyes wide and panicked as he looks at Chris.

The hunter unloads an entire clip into the plant-thing, but it has no effect. Sure, it's take off a few appendages, but the thing just grows some more, and suddenly at least ten are headed for Chris. He backs up to the entrance, firing as he goes, but they keep coming until they reach the entrance. They don't come out past it, but they do keep Chris from getting in. He watches helplessly as Isaac is lifted, covered in the twisting vines, and then shifted to the center of the chamber.

Chris pulls his machete when the tendrils grow thorns and start shredding Isaac's clothes, along with his skin. The skin heals, of course, and Isaac is left naked beneath the sliding tentacles. Chris can now see that they're viscous, leaving some sort of slippery material behind, he can see it shining against the pale skin. He hacks at the vines in the doorway that are keeping him from the boy, but one snakes around and sweeps him off his feet. He hears the distinct crack of a bone snapping in his leg, and goes down heavily. Chris manages to drag himself out of their range, but there's nothing he can do for Isaac, but stay with him.

Isaac's neck bulges, along with his eyes, and then the vine in his mouth withdraws. The wolf coughs weakly, and then collapses nervelessly. Chris focuses on analyzing the effects of the plant-thing's toxin, rather than think too hard about what it's doing to Isaac.

The thorns withdraw as Isaac goes limp, and just a few tentacle-like vines are left sliding across the young man's body, exploring everywhere. Chris can tell the moment the vines find the tiny puckered entrance behind, because Isaac's eyes flare and he looks desperately at Chris.

“Hang in there, baby,” Chris says. It's all he can do.

Isaac's probably fighting as hard as he can, but even his increased healing cannot seem to overcome whatever nerve agent the plant-thing gave him, because he doesn't even twitch. Isaac's legs are pulled apart, and the vines curl down, first just one, then more and more press inside him. One of them must graze his prostate, because Isaac's dick stirs to life, Chris watching as it plumps against his thigh.

A few of the tendrils move to investigate this new reaction, and as they curl around it, the hardness only increases. Something about the plant must have an at least rudimentary intelligence, because it learns quickly what makes the golden-haired boy react to it.

Soon it's got one tiny, very thin tendril pushing into Isaac's slit, and Chris winces in commiseration. The thicker tentacles of green are still wriggling inside Isaac's ass, and a few have learned to slide across the boy's extremely sensitive nipples.

Even through his own pain, Chris' cock is hard in his jeans from watching his boy splayed out and violated.

“Isaac,” he murmurs, knowing the wolf will hear him, “pretend its me. Look at me.”

Isaac does, and Chris pulls his length out, fists it and starts jerking himself as Isaac watches, as the boy pretends it's Chris inside him, toying with his nipples, Chris' hand squeezing around his hardness.

The vines are now pressing against his prostate from both side, and Isaac's at the verge of orgasm, but he can't let go with the one vine squirming inside his dick. He wants to scream in frustration, but he can't do anything but watch Chris move his hand on himself.

Then it withdraws, and Isaac comes so hard he whites out, only coming back to himself when a green tendril slides back into his drooling mouth and down into his throat. Isaac refocuses on Chris has he feels something being pumped into his stomach.

Chris is mumbling his name over and over, and Isaac watches him come over his fist, pretending it's the older man's come that's filling his ass, and not the thick vine that's taken the place of all the others. He feels a warmth spreading from it, and if he were to be able to look down, he'd see his stomach bulging outward from the fluids being pushed into him from both ends.

“Keep looking at me, baby,” Chris whispers as the vines withdraw from Isaac, leaving him paralyzed and covered in their slime, dark green viscous gel dripping from his lips and down the cleft of his ass. All the vines disappear through a crevice in the back of the cave wall, and Chris cautiously creeps forward after putting himself back to rights, and tying his shirt as tightly as he can around the break, doing the best he can to hold the pieces of broken bone together.

Nothing interferes with him reaching the wolf, Isaac coughing weakly and bringing up more of the green goo onto the cave floor. Chris starts dragging him along the cave floor, apologizing for not being able to carry him.

By the time the hunter gets Isaac to the nearby river, the wolf is beginning to regain feeling, and can assist Chris in cleaning himself off. Even after he's emptied his stomach, it's still round and full, and so Chris carefully lays Isaac out on a rock. He pulls the boy's legs apart and slides a questing finger inside Isaac, and his nails scrapes along something hard. He feels Isaac's stomach a bit more firmly, and he feels at least three of the hard, round objects inside, maybe more.

“You're going to have to push these out, Isaac,” he says softly, and the boy nods, delicate features frowning as he bears down. Isaac gasps as the first suddenly shifts and presses against his prostate, and his cock twitches. Chris chooses to ignore it at the moment, Isaac is flushed red from the embarrassment, and just encourages the wolf to push again.

The first seed pops forth with an accompanying gush of dark green gel, and falls into the river. Isaac gasps with relief, and his hand twitches faintly as he tries and fails to lift it.

“There's at least two more,” Chris tells him, and Isaac nods and pushes again. The massive seeds rocks against the little bundle of nerves inside and now his cock is standing at attention.

“Chris,” he croaks weakly. “Touch me, please.”

Chris closes his eyes, and then nods, wraps his hand around Isaac's length and slides along it slowly as the hard, round seeds inside Isaac slide along his passage. It turns out to be five in all, and Isaac comes twice during the process, but Chris stays with it, doesn't stop jacking the werewolf until Isaac asks him to. Then he helps the boy clean up, washing as best he can inside and out, sliding his fingers inside the puffy, raw passage as many times as it takes to scoop every last bit of the goo out.

“Chris,” Isaac reaches for him as the hunter pulls away. “Fuck me now, wipe away the memory of that...thing?”

Chris protests, but Isaac is adamant, hands wrapped around the newly-splinted leg to take Chris' pain, and so he ends up fucking Isaac right there on that rock by the river. He re-stakes his claim on the wolf by filling Isaac with his come, covering the wolf in his scent. Isaac thanks him with soft declarations of love and sweet kisses peppered to the top of his head as he lays panting across the boy's body. Then Isaac tugs on Chris' boxers, while he goes commando in his torn jeans, and Isaac carries Chris home.


End file.
